


I Only Have Jedi's For You

by RandomRedneck



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Cosplay, F/F, Humor, Short, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-05-04
Packaged: 2019-05-02 04:09:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14536320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RandomRedneck/pseuds/RandomRedneck
Summary: A reluctant convention attendee meets quite a lady





	I Only Have Jedi's For You

“Come on, P. It’s your own fault for picking such an obscure reference. I told you to be...uh...who was the blue girl with the head things?”

 

Your average Star Wars convention. A skinny girl and her squat companion wandered the floor, said skinny girl looking rather annoyed.

 

“Aayla Secura. And excuse me for thinking someone in this debased den of Doritos dust would recognize Nomi Sunrider. Why did I agree to come here anyway, Amy? You know I detest these things.”

 

Her pal adjusted her own costume a tad.

 

“Because you dragged me to that opera last month. 2 hours of misery. And I only agreed to do your thing if you agreed to do mine. So buck up. At least you haven’t been mistaken for an Ewok 6 times. I’m clearly Chewie. I have the chest belt and everything. Height judging jerks...”

 

Pearl huffed.

 

“Right. Remind me to never make a deal like that again. Though I guess it’s not all bad. Some of these costumes are quite impressive...well, maybe not the fat Darth Vader. But most.”

 

As they strolled along, another attendee caught sight of them. Or more specifically, caught sight of Pearl. She weaved through the crowd and tapped her on the shoulder.

 

“Hey, great Sunrider outfit. From Tales of the Jedi 5, right?”

 

Pearl turned around. And had to look up a tad to see the face of the veritable goddess who was speaking to her. 

 

“I...your...costume...huh?”

 

She had to be over 6 feet tall. And the Slave Leia costume was doing her a whole lot of justice. Pearl had to resist the urge to drool.

 

“Oh, you like it? I know it’s not very original. Seen like 20 others girls wearing the same thing. But I don’t know a lot about this stuff. I only recognized your outfit there cause my friend...”

 

She pointed to a bespectacled girl in a Jawa costume, who was currently in a nerd debate with an Ewok.

 

“Has all those books. I’m Jazz.”

 

Pearl managed to snap to her senses.

 

“PEARL! I mean...I’m Pearl. Thank you for the compliment. You’re...I mean...”

 

Jazz smirked.

 

“Yeah, I know. I know it’s not very humble to brag, but I do wear this thing well.”

 

She flexed a bicep, Pearl nearly fainting at the sight.

 

“Anyway, nice meeting you. I gotta wrangle my friend before she gets thrown out of another convention.”

 

She glanced around, swiping a pen from a passing dorks pocket and scribbled something on Pearl’s hand.

 

“Call me sometime.”

 

She winked and strolled away, Pearl standing there stammering.

 

“Dayumn, P. I’m a little jealous of you right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for May The 4th Be With You


End file.
